Battousai's Girl
by otakuchann
Summary: Kaoru met Kenshin in the most unexpected way.. warning: contains mature scenes..so not for children..
1. Chapter 1

a/n: just trying to approach a different genre..really not my forte though..

standard disclaimer applied

o0o

A petite girl who was wearing a blue dress that reached few inches above her knee, the dress hugged her body like a second skin and a blue sandals adorned her feet was seen kissing a tall boy who was wearing white shirt, loose pants and a white rubber shoes in the hallway of a building they were in. The building was very old, and were surrounded by trees and bushes. They were there for their research.

"Enishi, I don't think we should do this here" panted the girl in between their kiss. The boy, Enishi, ignored her and kept kissing her. He pulled the girl to him practically moulding her body to his. Enishi finally pulled away because they needed to breath.

"You're so irresistible Kao-koishii" Enishi said never letting the girl go. "I want you Kao. Let us do it now, here" he said as he started nipping her neck. God this woman is the epitome of desire. One hand cupped her butt while the other on her waist to keep her close. He started lowering his right hand to pull up her skirt, while his mouth started travelling down at her cleavage.

Kaoru grabbed his hand to stop him from pulling up her skirt. To stop what he was about to do. She is not ready yet. Enishi said that he'd wait. And now that they are in another town, he was doing this?! "Please Enishi, I'm not yet ready" she said pulling away from him, but he won't let her. He pushed her in the wall and grabbed both his wrist and put it above her head, effectively trapping her between his body and the wall. She couldn't do anything. She knew she shouldn't resist. He was dangerous when pissed. He can harm her brother. He always say that if she defied him, she would regret it. But Enishi said that he is willing to wait for her to be ready before they do things further than just kisses and touching.

"I can't stop now koi. Please" Enishi pleaded sucking her neck while his free hand rubbed the side of her body, brushing the side of her breast. She moaned, which seemed to heat him up more. She had to bite her lip when he groped her breast. "You like that koi?" he said and squeezed her breast with his free hand as his mouth travelled south from her neck. She had to bite her lips to stop herself from moaning. Enishi smirked from seeing her reactions to his ministration. "You don't have to stop yourself koi. Let me hear you. I want to hear you" he said sucking her skin just above her breast, his free hand now on her butt, pulling her skirt up. She shook her head and bit her lip harder until blood was not oozing on her lip. However, she finally let out a moan when he put a knee in between her thigh. Enishi smirked at that then sucked one breast through her dress. He released her wrist and she put her hands on his shoulder for support, and he immediately cupped the other breast while his mouth sucked the other through the dress. She was making beautiful sounds for him, aggravating his desires. His other hand started stroking her inner thigh through her underwear. Then they heard a cough, Kaoru started pushing him away but he won't stop assaulting her body.

"Sir, I don't think it's wise to do that here" said Gein, their Chinese companion and Enishi's employee. Enishi didn't stop; Kaoru was practically boneless because of his ministrations so she closed her eyes. "Sir, some people are here" he said as some feet were padding their way.

"I'm so glad you're so wet for me koi" he whispered as he finally stopped. Kaoru was breathing heavily. Looking at her like that, did no good for him. So he kissed her deeply again before finally pulling away. "Go clean yourself koi. We'll finish this when we get home" he said still facing her. "Oh and I want you to remove you panties. It's really wet. Throw it away. Understand?" he whispered in her ear. She could only nod. "Good" Enishi said and kissed her one last time before following Gein to greet the people who arrived.

Kaoru was leaning on the wall breathing heavily. She was afraid of what might happen if she would not follow Enishi's request, more like order. She was thankful of the interruption or else they might really do it in the hallway, the building was not even theirs! They were just there for some research. Few minutes later, she finally got the power to stroll towards the bathroom to clean herself up and erm..to discard her panties. 'What would happen if I did not?' she thought as she silently entered the bathroom. When she saw 2 women, very sexy women, one has long black hair cascading down her back and full red lips, the other is shorter than Kaoru and her hair was in a braid, she hid herself. Not because she was ashamed of her state but because the 2 women were holding a weapon, a very sharp object, the tall woman was holding a bloodied man.

"Meg, let's finish this so we can get out of here" the shorter girl said happily. The tall girl nodded and they struck the bloodied man with their weapons. The man fell on the tiled floor, and immediately turned to dust.

'Eh? What happened?' Kaoru thought with wide eyes. Not even a single drop of blood was found on the floor. She panicked a little when the 2 started fixing themselves and strolled out of the bathroom. But she was practiced not to panic if the situation got worse like this or she would get in more trouble. So she relaxed herself and found a good hiding place before the 2 found her. She finally stepped out of her hiding place when she was sure the 2 were already far away by their feeling their ki. She was a trained fighter that is why she knew how to read kis. She shook her head removing the image she just saw out of her head. She had more problem than that. She had to remove her panties or else Enishi would flip if he found out that she didn't follow his order. So she removed it. "Geez. With this dress you can see everything if I just bend a little. That stupid monkey. He already told me not to wear any bra today and now he wants me to remove my panties? If only I can be assured that Yahiko would be safe I'd kick his fucking ass all the way to China." she said to no one on particular as she slid her panties down and threw it outside of the window. 'It's like I am his pet!' she thought ruefully as she stepped out of the bathroom to go to Enishi so they can start whatever it is they are supposed to really do in this place.

"What is a very pretty girl like you doing in a place like this, alone?" a very masculine voice suddenly said, making Kaoru jump a little as she turned around. Her skirt turning. And then she was faced with a very amused violet eyes that was connected to a very handsome face, he has long red hair and his left cheek has a cross scar making him look dangerous. When she blinked she saw that his eyes were burning gold. "Oh? Are you practically begging to be raped in this place?" he said stepping closer to Kaoru who was stepping back. "Why aren't you wearing panties?" he said looking at her hungrily.

'Shit!' panicked Kaoru stepping back from him. She looked left and right trying to find a way to escape. And started to panic inside when her back hit a wall. 'What is with walls and men!?' she thought as he put his hand on either side of her, effectively trapping her. "Uhm. Excuse me sir. But uhm…I need to go back to my BOYFRIEND" Kaoru said emphasizing that she's already taken in case this stranger thinks of doing something with her.

"Boyfriend eh? So, is that why you're not wearing any underwear?" he purred at her ear making her shiver in excitement and anticipation. She was puzzled at herself when she felt not the tiny bit afraid of this man, she was even more afraid of Enishi. "You're practically begging me to ravish you, you know?" he purred again as he placed one knee in between her thighs. She then moan and immediately covered her mouth. The redhead then cupped her breast, while the other stroked her clit. "Oh? Are you excited that a stranger is doing this to you? You're practically dripping down there" he whispered as he nipped her earlobe.

Kaoru's rationality flew away from her the minute the redhead stranger cupped her breast. She leaned her head on the stranger's shoulder for support. She was still covering her mouth to stop herself from moaning. Then she moaned a little louder when he started stroking her clit. 'Fuck! I should stop this!'her mind told her but her body told her otherwise. Then the redhead pulled away, she closed her eyes to calm herself.

"I will finish this later" he smirked at her state as he brought his hand up and licked her juices. "Hmm. You taste delicious" he said licking his finger.

When she opened her eyes, the stranger was gone. And some men were running around. When she finally calmed herself up, she also saw the 2 women in the bathroom running with them. Curious as she was, she followed the 2 women, while hiding herself expertly. The men and the 2 women suddenly disappeared when they were outside of the building. "Eh? Where?" she said looking right and left, up and down, but no one's there.

"Kao-koi. We need to go" Enishi said from behind her snaking his hand on her waist. "Kao?" he said again when she ignored him.

"Uhm. You can go ahead Enishi. I think I still need to look for something. Don't worry, I brought my car" she said as she turned around so she can face him.

"Are you sure koi? We can wait"

Kaoru shook her head. "You have a meeting later, I can't hold you up" she smiled a little at him.

He pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. "Did you remove your panties koi?" he whispered and she nodded. "I'll wait for you in my office then. Don't get too long" he said then stroked her clit and kissed her deeply again.

'Is he serious!? We're fucking outside!' she thought but moaned a little.

He pulled away before he couldn't stop himself again. He licked his hand that stroked her and tasted her. "Hmm. I want my dessert early, okay koi?" he said smirking at her flushed face. "Come on Gein before we're late in the meeting" Enishi said and went to his car.

'That pervert!' Kaoru thought gritting her teeth. She then saw few people came out of the building. She immediately ran towards them, careful not to let her skirt up, or else she'd really be raped. "Excuse me" she told the men in suit, who look at her quizzically. "Ahm. I was looking for uhm a friend of mine. I was wondering if there is anywhere she can go to for ahmm stores nearby?" she asked trying to find an excuse.

"Oh. There's a store if you turned here and just walk straight" one said pointing at a way just beside the building. The road is rather creepy and surrounded by bushes and trees. "But it's dangerous. Especially for a very pretty girl like you. I suggest you just wait for your friend" the man in suit suggested.

"Uhm…erm…you see, if this road is dangerous, then my friend is also in danger…ahm anyway thank you sir!" she waved then ran to the road pointed by the man in suit.

"Kids this day" Kaoru heard the man said before they also went to where they were going.

"Erm..this is really creepy" Kaoru though while walking in the road surrounded by bushes and trees. She was holding her dress down so as to cover herself to prevent the redhead incident happen again. Then suddenly she heard the bushes move, she immediately whipped her head around and a vicious looking something appeared. It appeared to be 2 guys, crouching, and was looking at her and surrounded her. She followed them with her eyes and did not dare to move. 'What are these!?' she panicked in her mind, although her face remained calm inside she was panicking. They suddenly advance towards her in a speed she could not follow. 'So this is it? This is my end? I'm sorry Yahiko' she thought as she closed her eyes. And then there was a growl, a hiss of pain she heard, she opened her eyes only to see that the 2 something was sprawled on the ground bloody, and the redhead was near her. The redhead immediately pulled her form to himself and there was more of that something coming. They stopped though when they saw who was holding their prey. They scampered away.

The redhead lifted her in a bridal style and jumped from trees to trees. She had to hold onto his neck to prevent her from falling. "We're here" the red head said as he brought her down.

She looked around where they were and found herself in a house, a very dark house. She heard some moaning and looked around but failed to see anything else aside from walls. She hugged herself feeling suddenly cold. "Where are we?" she asked feeling that the redhead was just beside her, very close, although they are not touching.

"In my house" she heard him answer, hissing in pain. She turned around and she saw blood oozing out of his head.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly looking at his head. "You're bleeding!" she panicked, she fished something in the pocket of her dress and brought out a handkerchief to wipe the blood. "We need to treat that. Where's your bathroom?" she asked the redhead, who was looking at her.

"Don't worry. This is nothing" he said not removing his eyes from her face.

"But you're bleeding!" she admonished, she turned when she heard rustling of clothes.

"Don't worry about him. I'll take care of him" she heard a feminine voice.

"You're-" Kaoru trailed off as she saw the owner of the voice. It was the tall girl in the bathroom, she was with a tall guy with spiky hair that struck anywhere and had a red bandana. He reminded her of a rooster. She hid behind the redhead. "You killed that man" she said holding on to the redhead's arm.

"Oh? You saw me?" the tall girl smirked at her.

"Stop it Megumi" the redhead said before the tall girl could frighten Kaoru more.

"Yes master" the girl, Megumi, said as she kneeled in front of the redhead.

"Sano, go prepare my room. She's staying with me" the redhead commanded as he waved a hand at him to dismiss him.

"Hai Hai Kenshin" Sano said and went away.

"Get up" said Kenshin and Megumi stood. "Give me some of your salve. I'll fix myself" he added and dismissed Megumi before she could protest. Kenshin turned to Kaoru, who was quiet the whole time. After knowing that Sano finished cleaning his room, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the direction of his room. "This is my room. You will sleep here with me from now on" Kenshin said opening his room. Kaoru followed quietly, not really getting what was happening.

Before he could do anything to her, there was a knock on the door. "Ken-san, the salve" Megumi said. Kenshin opened the door and got the salve Megumi gave her and immediately dismissed her and closed the door then locked it inside so that nobody could disturb them.

Kaoru was looking around the room, oblivious of the man looking at her with hungry eyes. "This is your room? It's really big but plain. You should put some paintings here, some photos of your family there" she said pointing at a certain part of the wall. Her artistic side coming out.

"I'd do that if you stay here forever" he said snaking his arm on her waist. She immediately stilled. He then cupped her breast while his mouth enjoyed her neck. His free hand travelled south, caressing her inner thigh through the fabric of her dress. She moaned at the feel of his finger on her lower region. He then turned her around to kiss her slightly parted lips as he pulled her closer to him. One hand on the nape of her neck to deepen the kiss the other on her back to pulled her closer.

'Push him away you idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing!? Letting him do whatever he wanted with you!' she thought but didn't do anything to stop him.

"I love you Kaoru" he said after pulling away to allow her to breath.

She then tasted blood and her worry came, totally ignoring his confession. "Are you alright mister? Oh my god! You're still bleeding!" she panicked as she looked around and saw a door inside the room. She pulled him with him and ran to the door. Luckily her guess was right, it was the bathroom. A very big one at that. She let him sit on the toilet after closing the lids and wet her handkerchief before returning to him, pressing it to his head.

He gently grabbed her wrist stopping her. He kissed her inner wrist and looked up at her with a smile. "It's Kenshin. Himura Kenshin" he said softly.

She blushed at that. She pulled her hand away from his. "Ahm. Himura-san. I'm sorry about this, and thank you for saving me. But I really need to go back" she said shyly, avoiding his gaze.

Before he could say anything another knock was heard from outside of the room. The 2 quietly strolled out of the bathroom and as Kenshin opened the door to his room. "What is it not Aoshi?" he asked coldly.

"I heard you brought a girl. A human" said a tall man, a few centimetres taller than Sano. He had a cold demeanour. Kenshin just looked at him sceptically, silently daring him to reprimand him. "I am just saying Battousai. You know a human girl won't last long in this place. She'd just die here. Release her before somebody looks for her" Aoshi reprimanded him, he was not afraid of this redhead, the master of the house, at all.

Kenshin dangerously glared at him. "Are you ordering me around Aoshi? Here? In my own house?" he said in a dangerously low tone.

Before anything happened between the 2, Kaoru thought that she should intervene, or else it'd be a messy scene. She knew the 2 are very dangerous men, even more dangerous than Enishi. "Uhm. Excuse me Himura-san. But can I please go home? Erm..can you tell me the way to the main road?" she asked sheepishly ignoring the stare Aoshi was giving her.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru, his eyes roaming on her form. He can't let her go home by herself. Not in this state. Especially not without any underwear on! The thing earlier will likely happen, or the other leering men in the streets would jump at her. He was about to reach for her when he felt dizzy. 'Lost too much blood. Geez. I guess that fight took more strength than necessary' he thought as he felt warm hands reach up to him to help him stand.

"Are you alright Himura-san? Maybe you should rest. Just please tell me the way to the main road. I can take care of myself" she said as she led him to his bed and tucked him in. Aoshi didn't move from his spot just outside the room. He followed the girl with his eyes.

'I can't feel her ki. I can't smell her. Is she even human?' he thought looking at the beautiful girl helping the master of the house. 'No wonder Megumi and Misao didn't sense nor smelled her when they did their job.

"Don't leave without any underwear on. I won't let you" the voice of the redhead, who was now holding the girl's wrist in his hand, boomed in the room. And Aoshi heard that. He slowly realized that the girl was wearing a blue dress that stopped few inches above her knee. His eyes travelled up her smooth legs and saw that indeed the girl wasn't wearing any panties. He can almost see everything of her. "Stop gawking on her Aoshi before I kill you and remove your eyeballs. Get Misao, she's a little shorter than Kaoru but I think her clothes will do better than what Kaoru is wearing now. GO" Kenshin growled dangerously at the stoic man in the door front.

Aoshi just nodded without looking at his master. He can't believe that he was ogling her master's woman. She was the master's woman for god sakes! How can he study her!? But he had to admit, the girl is really very beautiful. She exuded a very warm aura. He had to stop himself from thinking of doing dirty things to the girl or else his master would really kill him and remove his eyeballs, probably he will feed it to his pets. Aoshi knew when to stop making her master mad, because any further and he'd kill all of the residents there. He was quite afraid of his master, his threats were not empty. Aside from his master's wrath, he didn't think it would do him any good if his sister found out that he was checking out their master's girl. "She's practically asking to be raped. That stupid girl" he said to no one on particular thinking of the milky skin of her legs and her butt. It's not like he really did see all of her but it was very clear that she was not wearing any panties, and left little to imagination. 'I need to stop thinking about her. I think I need to take a cold shower. A really long at that' he thought as he stopped in front of a green door has 'Misao' attached to it. He closed his eyes and calmed himself, leaving the image of the beautiful girl of their master out of his mind.

The door opened after a few knocks. "Aoshi-sama!" the short girl with braided hair latched herself to the stoic man. She smiled brightly at her brother.

Aoshi sighed at the way she called him. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that Misao. We're brother and sister. It should be nii-chan" he said looking down at the girl who was burying her head in his chest.

"What is it Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked ignoring his comment.

Aoshi sighed. He really couldn't get his sister to call him nii-chan. It's probably not her fault. After all, Misao's father just adopted him after finding him. Meaning the 2 is not really blood related or anything. "Battousai wants you to loan some of your clothes to his girl" Aoshi said coolly.

"Eh? Girl? Himura!?" chirped in Misao, very excited. It was the first time that Kenshin brought a girl in his house. "OH MY GOD!" she yelled and ran inside her room and rummage through her clothes completely ignoring Aoshi.

He sighed looking at Misao, who was excitedly looking for clothes to loan to their master's girl. 'I wonder what Misao's reaction will be if she saw her' he thought, immediately regretting it because the girls milky legs came to his mind unbidden. He imagined running his fingers in her legs up to her thigh, his other hand cupping her breast while his mouth on the other breast, while hearing her moans. He shook his head frantically before he get further with his imagination. He can feel himself get excited, he was getting hard. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out to shove the image to the deepest of his thought. It wouldn't do him any good if he saw the girl again; he had to get that much needed cold shower. "Just chose something decent Misao, as per Battousai's request" he lied, otherwise he might imagine doing things with the girl if Misao chose a cloth for the girl which he knew would be very skimpy. Aoshi left before the bouncy girl could answer the stoic guy.

owari..?

o0o

i just tried if this idea would be good, anyone? should i continue with this?


	2. Chapter 2

well..this is the second chapter..

standard disclaimer applied

Oooo

Loud banging on the door was heard in the room of the sleeping redhead. Kaoru, who was watching the redhead sleep, was startled when she heard it. She opened the door to stop the banging and also not to awaken the sleeping redhead.

Kaoru gasped as she saw the shorter girl in front of her. 'It's her!' she thought looking at Misao.

"Hi. You must be Himura's girl. I'm Makimachi Misao. Here are your clothes. Remember to return them, alright?" she chirped happily, oblivious to the shocked reaction on Kaoru's face.

"Uhm. Clothes?" Kaoru wondered after finally regaining her composure.

"Oh. I'm just gonna loan them to you but you can keep it!" Misao said smirking as she looked past Kaoru, to the sleeping redhead. "Eh? Himura's asleep?" she wondered.

"Uhm. He kind of lost plenty of blood. He's resting now" Kaoru said shyly

Misao looked at Kaoru with a puzzled expression. 'Why is he sleeping when he has a very beautiful girl in his room!? I mean, she's practically nude! She's obviously not wearing any underwear on. I mean look at her!' she thought as puzzled as ever. 'But, the real question here is..why can't I smell her blood? I can't even detect her ki! Who's this girl!? Is she so weak that I can't feel her ki? Why would Himura chose a weak girl!?' panicked Misao in her mind.

Kaoru was more puzzled when the girl in front of her became suddenly quiet and was making faces as she was looking at her. Misao was looking at her up and down. "Uhm. Makimachi-san, thank you for the clothes, can I do anything else for you?" Kaoru asked, but Misao just kept looking at her.

"Are you human?" Misao asked suddenly which caught Kaoru off guard.

'Eh? Don't I look like one?' she mused inside. "Uhm. Don't I look like one?" she asked timidly.

"OH! I'm sorry. Just ignore that!" Misao said laughing sarcastically. "Anyway, put those clothes on. It's better than what you are wearing or rather what you are not wearing" Misao smirked at her and Kaoru blushed at that. "Ok. I'll leave you for now!" then she went away leaving a blushing Kaoru.

Kaoru pouted few minutes later and immediately ran to the bathroom inside the redhead's room. When Kaoru came out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed after taking a bath, the redhead was already up. "Hi" he greeted her with a smirk as he immediately approached her. Kaoru's instincts told her to move back, but her body won't follow her mind. He immediately claimed her very inviting lips. He pulled back for air. "I see you took a bath" he said leaning his forehead onto her. She was gasping for much needed air.

She then pushed him away from her, he allowed her. "Ahm. Himura-san. You can't do this. I have a boyfriend" she said making her voice stern although it took a lot of effort because of his effect on her. She sauntered to go out of his room only to be pulled back into a hard chest.

"Boyfriend? Isn't he your captor?" Kenshin said as he licked the shell of her ear. "Yahiko's already safe, that bastard can't hurt him anymore" he said as he lightly bit the juncture of her neck which made her moan a little that she had to bite her lip to stop it from escaping.

"Ya-hiko?" she said in a soft and dazed voice. Then it all came to her. She immediately turned around to face him, Kenshin refused to let her go. "How did you know about Yahiko? And what do you mean he's already safe? Do you know where he is?" she asked trying to push him away from her. Kenshin only held her closer.

Kenshin only chuckled at the barrage of question that came from her mouth. Not really listening to her, only looking at her lips hungrily. "I got Yahiko in one of my safe house. He's being guarded by one of my trusted friend. Don't worry about Enishi, he can't touch Yahiko under my care. And to answer your first question, I know all about you Kamiya Kaoru. And you are mine, and mine alone. I'll kill Enishi later for touching you" he said huskily as he claimed her mouth again, one hand on the back of her neck to pull her closer while the other was on her butt.

Kamiya Kaoru is known for her temper, although she controls it well to protect someone, she always snaps when someone she cares for is on the line. Thus, she pushed Kenshin real hard making him tumble on the ground not expecting the strength behind the lithe form of Kaoru. When he looked up at her, he saw her eyes were narrowed down at him, he can see that she was livid, though he really can't understand why he still can't feel her ki, which was supposed to be exploding. "Where is Yahiko?" she asked glaring at him. If possible he can see her glowing with anger and her eyes were blazing.

He stood up smoothly and smiled at her. "I told you he's safe" he said as he eyed her up and down. She was wearing Misao's clothes alright, it was a blue shirt, which hugged her body well and exposed a little flesh because Misao's a little shorter than Kaoru, and a black jean that also hugged her slender legs. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, he was positive was his.

"Where?" she gritted her teeth to stop herself from punching this redhead in the face. She had to know first where Yahiko is.

"You really look delicious in anything you wear" Kenshin grinned at her.

'Damn it. Why is he having such an effect on me! I have to get Yahiko!' she thought gritting her teeth. She took deep breaths to calm herself. "Can I see Yahiko?" she said firmly at the redhead, who was looking rather amused at her.

"Sure" said Kenshin as he grabbed both her wrist and put it above her head as he pushed her against the door of the bathroom, trapping her with his body. "On one condition" he said, his face a few centimeters away from hers.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"You will live with me from now on" he said then claimed her inviting lips once more. "Say it. Say you're going to live with me" he commanded between sucking her air out. She couldn't speak, she just nodded lightly.

'From a cage to another cage. Am I really always gonna live like this?' she thought as she thought of how living with this redhead be any different from living with Enishi. Her reason for living with them is the same. Yahiko. She'd do anything to keep him safe. He's the only family she got. She lightly pushed him away. "But please don't do anything to him. I'd do anything you ask me but please don't hurt him" she pleaded as his mouth found her neck. She was frantic inside. The redhead was more physical than Enishi was. But she found that she like his touches compared to Enishi. She found she couldn't make her body stop from arching to his touches.

He let her go after hearing her plea. He hated what her words implied. She's not a caged bird living with him. He would never hurt her brother. He would protect them both. He stepped back a little and looked at Kaoru. Observing her. She was breathing heavily. He eyes were empty. He found, he didn't want to see that look in her. "Don't worry. I won't force myself on you. I won't use Yahiko to get what I want. Remember you are not a prisoner here. You are my possession, yes, but you can be assured that I will not do anything you don't want." He said to Kaoru, who's head was bowed down, in submission. "I'm sorry if I forced myself to you. But rest assured that from now on I will act accordingly" he said as he move put a hand in the door knob behind Kaoru, so their bodies were so close but were not touching.

Kaoru moved to make way for him to enter the bathroom. As soon as the door closed, she slipped down. She was disappointed at his announcement. But shouldn't she felt relieved than disappointed? She didn't understand what was happening to her. The appearance of the redhead caused her to feel different emotions whirl inside her. But she knew one thing: she trusted the redhead's word that he won't hurt Yahiko. She was quiet for a while and when she heard the shower in the bathroom turned on, she knocked lightly. "Uhm. Himura-san? Can I please see Yahiko now?" she asked, her voice loud enough for the redhead to hear.

"Okay. I'll take you there if you could wait a while." Said the redhead, trying to cool himself. He was in need of a very long cold bath. He wouldn't know if he can last not touching her. Especially if she was wearing such clothes. Misao should have given her loose clothes instead of those fitting shirt. He sighed. He had impeccable control, but with her, it was different. His control will fly just seeing her. But he will master the art of controlling himself from touching her. That would make her not wary of him, he hoped.

Kaoru then took that time to observe the redhead's room. She had to admit the room was twice the size of her room, or maybe even more. It was very much clean, and bare. If she's gonna live with the redhead, she would put some paintings on the wall or even pictures. She wanted to look what it was like outside of that room. She was not able to see it much when she came, considering that it was dark. Curiousity got the best of her and she decided to go out of the room. The house was still dark, so she looked for a switch on for the light. When she found one, she immediately pushed the switch on and the room was lit up, although a little dim. She found that outside was more bare. After a few steps, she saw the stairs leading down, and immediately went down. She saw that there was a couch in the receiving area. No television or anything. She walked around and found herself in what seem to be like the kitchen, it was rather grand. His kitchen wares are complete. She found the refrigerator, it was full. They sure love meat, she concluded seeing it was full of meat. She immediately closed it when she heard someone speak.

"What are you doing here?" asked a very cool and icy voice. She whipped around and saw the tall guy with blue eyes talking to Kenshin earlier. And he was, erm naked from waist up, looks like he just got out of a bath himself. His body was well toned. But she was used seeing naked body so there was nothing to be ashamed of.

"Uhm. I was taking a stroll?" she answered sheepishly.

Aoshi looked at their master's girl, oblivious to his state of underdressed. Once more scrutinizing her thoroughly. She was really beautiful in anything she wears. She has a nice figure, he concluded. After just taking a cold bath, he thinks he would need another. DAMN! She was wearing Misao's clothes, but it did not help that she's little taller than Misao, so her clothes hugged Kaoru's body tightly. He shook his head to cool himself. "Where is Battousai?" he asked as he strolled past her to get something to drink in the refrigerator.

"Taking a bath" she sounded unsure of her answer, so he looked at her confused look.

He sighed and look at himself. Now aware that he doesn't have a shirt on, he suddenly became uneasy, although his face betrayed no emotion. He was about to excuse himself when she spoke.

"Uhm. Mister, can I asked where am I?" she asked timidly.

Of course she wouldn't know where she is. Although she was still conscious when their master brought her here, he was quite sure that they went there really fast that she was not able to follow the way or grasped where they were going. "Don't worry we're still in Tokyo" he said coolly, not really ready to just tell her where they really are. He looked at her again, and she bit her bottom lip. "Stop that" he said suddenly, approaching her as she was stepping back.

"Eh?" she wondered, suddenly afraid of the tall guy in front of her. She then licked in suddenly dry lips, a gesture she acquired to show her nervousness.

Aoshi followed the movement of her tongue. Then she was suddenly trapped between him and the edge of the sink. Their bodies so close, but not touching. He didn't know what came to him but he was suddenly leaning toward her lips, but he was stopped by a hard yank on his shoulder followed by a punch in the face. "What the hell do you think you're doing AOSHI!" shouted Kenshin as he was ready to throw another punch at the insolent guy who tried to make a move on his girl. Kaoru grabbed Kenshin's arm, effectively stopping him from killing Aoshi.

"Please stop" she pleaded. She didn't want to witness anybody get hurt because of her. Besides if the tall guy, Aoshi, would do anything to her, she can defend herself.

Kenshin gritted his teeth. He was angry at Aoshi for trying to make a move on Kaoru. He wanted to kill the guy, but he knew he couldn't, after all he was one of his. He couldn't kill one of his own, even if he wanted to. "Remember Aoshi, don't ever try to make a move on Kaoru. She is mine. Keep that in your mind" she glared at the tall guy who was still on the floor with a cut lip. He then grabbed Kaoru's wrist possessively. "Let's go see Yahiko" he said and pulled her as they went out.

Aoshi remained on the floor after the 2 left. What the hell is wrong with him!? He knew very well that she was his master's girl, and yet, he couldn't stop himself from being drawn to her. DAMN it! 'I probably should stay away. It would do me no good to so near her. I am pretty sure she'll start living here' he thought as he got up without bothering to clean his cut lips, he went to his room and packed his things. He will stay away from her, for her sake, for his master's sake, and for his sanity's sake.

o0o

i was planning on something about Aoshi so i need him to go away for a while..don't fret he won't take long..although i am planning on adding another character in the next chapter..

stay tuned? please do review..thanks~


	3. Chapter 3

Kaoru and Yahiko has been living in the Battousai mansion for a month now. Kenshin enrolled them in a different high school, so as to prevent Enishi from finding them. Kaoru slept in the same room as Kenshin, he was always seducing her every night but would stop if he saw that Kaoru becomes uncomfortable. So he would just hug her until they sleep. Yahiko has a room of his own. Misao and Megumi were still wary of Kaoru because they can't smell her nor read her ki, so they went ahead of them to school.

"Yahiko are you ready?" called out Kaoru as she went to her brother's room. Yahiko was trying to fix his unruly brown hair. She chuckled as she saw Yahiko was getting frustrated over it. "We'll be really late if you really want to tidy your hair you know" teased Kaoru leaning on the doorframe while looking at her brother with an amused look.

"Shut up" Yahiko said sticking his tongue out at her. He threw the brush in his bed after giving up with his wild hair. "I still can't believe we transferred school in the middle of the year" he said as he sauntered out. Kaoru followed after him.

"Yeah" Kaoru answered coolly.

"Kaoru" someone's deep voice called out to her right. She whipped her head and saw Kenshin looking at her leaning in the door of their room. "You look good in that uniform" he said smirking at her. She was wearing a navy blue skirt that is a few inches above her knees, showing her creamy legs, and a white blouse, also with a blue ribbon.

"Uhm. Thanks. Are you not going to school?" she asked, thinking that they were in the same age because of his looks. She thought that like Enishi liked to go to school with her, Kenshin would be the same. They have the same aura of possessiveness around them.

"Hey. If you're gonna stick around and flirt with Kenshin, I'm leaving without you!" shouted Yahiko as he ran out of the mansion and to the car waiting for them.

"I think he's just really excited about our new school. Sorry about that" apologized Kaoru politely. "Why aren't you in uniform?" she asked out of curiousity. Kenshin was wearing a white suit.

She thought that he looked more handsome with suits. She heard Kenshin chuckled before going near her. Then titled her head up so that she was looking at him. He then placed a deep kiss in her mouth. It ended as they were out of breath. "I'll be your personal escort" he whispered hot in her ear.

She looked at him with puzzled gaze. "What do you mean?" she asked puzzled.

He held her hand and tugged her a little so that they would start going to the car waiting for them. "Hiten Academy has a program that new students got to have personal escort for a whole month, for them to get used around the school rules and everything" he explained.

"What a weird program. Who's Yahiko's?" she asked as they entered the car, a limousine.

"Tsubame" he answered as the driver, Sanosuke, drove to school. She then saw her brother talking to a very cute girl wearing a white dress that ended just above her knees. Kaoru's mouth formed an 'o' shape. Smiling a little as she saw her brother talking animatedly to the girl.

"He likes her" said Kaoru to herself looking at Yahiko and Tsubame talk. She then felt a hand around her waist. She saw Kenshin smiling at her as he pulled her closer to him. Kenshin pressed something near the door and a window separating them with Yahiko appeared, for them to have privacy.

"Yeah. I like you too" he said hotly as he licked the shell of her ears. Kaoru's face heated up instantly.

"Ken-shin" she moaned which only encouraged the redhead as his right hand rested on her thigh and caressed her, while his other hand was at her nape pulling her closer.

"I want you everyday Kaoru, don't forget that" he said hotly as he found her mouth with his. Kissing her deeply. Kaoru moaned into the kiss, Kenshin took that opportunity to insert his tongue and taste her again. She was like a drug to him. He wanted immediately to make her his, but he wants Kaoru to be comfortable first to his touches. "Tell me to stop Kaoru" he said breaking the kiss, Kaoru whimpered at the loss. Then he sucked at her neck again, his right hand brushing against her panties. "Just tell me if I should stop" he said again, but continued spreading kisses in her neck, tasting her.

Kaoru knew that if she did not stop him, things would escalate and he would take her there, regardless of where they were. But because of his ministrations, she felt really good that all coherent thoughts, all protests left her completely and she just wanted his touches. It was like she was on fire. Kaoru moaned a little louder when Kenshin found her wet bud and caressed her. She bit on her lower lip to prevent herself from moaning louder.

"Should I stop Kaoru? Tell me to stop. Before I can't stop myself" said Kenshin as he inserted a finger in her wet bud. Kaoru did not stop her and moaned, biting her lip to stop shouting. "They won't hear you Kaoru. Just let it out" said Kenshin as he unbuttoned her blouse, he immediately sucked on her breast through her bra and Kaoru cannot help it but moaned a little louder. This fueled Kenshin's desire and he unhooked her bra and lick her hard mound. He then pressed her flushed form and she was lying on her back, Kenshin on top of her. His mouth hot on her breast, his left groping the other. His right hand never left her wet bud, finger thrusting in and out. She was already practically shouting. Her hands was deep in his thick redhair.

"Ke-Kenshin…please…" she begged, although she didn't know what, she felt Kenshin smirked as he trailed his mouth down, on her flat stomach, sucking, then lower. She felt disappointed when he removed his finger inside her, but moaned louder as she felt his tongue replaced his finger.

"You're so sweet" Kenshin said spreading her legs wider, enough to enjoy her, and to not hurt her. He continued lapping her. "Tsk" Kenshin clicked his tongue as the car came to a halt. He cleaned her thighs, licking her juices. "We are going to continue this later" Kenshin said with anger as he sat up pulling her along.

Kaoru was panting hard, her body was on fire, she can't compose herself. Kenshin fixed Kaoru's appearance, removed her wet panties and put on a new one (he's always prepared). Hooked her bra and buttoned her blouse. He then brushed her hair with his fingers. When the door opened, Kaoru was as good as new, except of her flushed face, her panting and her dazed expression. "We're here Ken-man" Sano said smirking at Kaoru's state. 'Man, he's really seducing her in every possible time' he thought as Kenshin went out of the car and pulled Kaoru with her.

Kaoru snapped out of her stupor when she heard shouting. She blinked and saw they were infront of a very big building. She then felt an arm around her waist, she looked at the owner and came face to face with a smirking redhead. "We're here" he said then kissed her on the mouth again, in front of the other students around them. 'With this, no one will ever think of crossing her' Kenshin thought as he broke the kiss. "Don't worry about them. It's a way of showing them that you are mine and they can't mess with you" he whispered in her ear.

Kaoru just looked at him, puzzled. "Uhm..Okay" she said, her voice still a little low.

"If you continue that I might just take you home and do you" he warned her lowly. She bit her lower lip again. Kenshin's eyes narrowed at the nervous gesture. He let out an exasperated sigh. "Let's go" he said removing his arm in her waist, thinking that she'd become uncomfortable. "Sorry, I shouldn't have been carried away" he said as he grabbed her hand and gently pulled her and they silently made their way to the school building, to their classroom.

"Oh? The new student" Kaoru heard a male voice said as they entered a room.

"Yeah. This is Kamiya Kaoru. I'm her escort" Kenshin said to a very large man, wearing a white cape, on his black suit, he has long hair tied in a neat tail, his bangs framing his face.

"So the baka finally found her, eh?" the man said looking at Kaoru up and down. She looked at him with equal hostility.

"What?" she spat glaring at the man.

"Oh? She's as feisty as ever" the man smirked. "Take care of her baka. I might just snatch her from you" he said and Kaoru's eyes widen.

"Shishou. Even if you're my master, I won't let you lay a finger on her. She is mine and that is final" Kenshin said pulling Kaoru to his hard form. She looked up at Kenshin, his eyes molten gold, glaring at the tall guy, his other hand fisted so hard.

"Are you challenging me baka?" Hiko said amusement lacing his tone. "How about we settle this on a sword fight? Winner will take the girl. You afraid you can't win against me?" he added in an equally amused tone.

"I acce-" but before Kenshin could finish, Kaoru already threw a punch in Hiko's face. Kenshin's eyes were wide as saucers as he saw Hiko's mouth bled. He didn't even know how Kaoru got free of his hold, more so how she was able to hit Hiko.

Hiko laughed as he wiped his bleeding mouth. "She punches like a guy. I like her. Remember baka, one wrong move and she'll be gone from your care" he said looking at Kenshin seriously. "See you around Kaoru-san'' he said then went out of the room.

When the door closed, Kaoru faced Kenshin glaring at him. "Who was that jerk!?" she demanded, both hands on her waist.

Kenshin shook his head. "That's my master and one of the owner of this school" he said then grabbed her hands, looking for any injury from the punch that she delivered. Luckily he did not find anything.

"WHAT?!" shouted Kaoru then panicked. "What would happen to me now!?" he said panicking. Kenshin chuckled at her. "What? Why are you laughing!? It's my first day and I punched the owner! For sure I would be banished!" she cried glaring at the still chuckling Kenshin.

"Did you not hear him? He approves of you. No need to panic" he said in a reassuring tone. "Come. Classes will start in a short while" he said then pulled her out and went to her class.

Ooo

After class

School was good. Nobody badmouthed Kaoru nor were there boys hitting on her. They were afraid of what Kenshin might do if they tried to.

Yahiko went home ahead of Kaoru and Kenshin.

"So how was your first day?" asked Kenshin holding Kaoru's hand as they were on their way to the limo, driven by a different man, Soujiro, he has blue eyes and messy brown hair. He was smiling at them when Kaoru saw him.

"Hmm. It was great" she answered still wondering who was the driver.

"That's Soujiro" Kenshin answered her thoughts. She looked up at him and nodded.

"Good Afternoon Himura-san, Kamiya-san" Soujiro greeted as he opened the door for them to enter. His smile never leaving his face.

Ooo

"Eh? You're not coming to school with us?" wondered Kaoru looking at Kenshin. "What about the whole escort thing?" she added as they were in front of the car. Yahiko was long gone with Tsubame, they decided to walk.

Kenshin opened the door to the car. "I'm sorry Kaoru. It's kind of an emergency. I'll be gone for a week Soujiro will accompany you in my stead" he then tilted her head when she nodded. "I'll see you Kaoru" then claimed her mouth, explored it with his tongue. And Kaoru involuntarily put her arms on his shoulders to support her weakening knees. Completely forgetting the presence of Soujiro just behind Kaoru. After a few more deep kisses, "I really should go before I decide to bring you with me" Kenshin said as he gave her a peck in the lips and entered the car and waved as he drove off.

Kaoru watched Kenshin's car as it disappeared in the driveway. She sighed after a few minutes. "I should probably be going" Kaoru said as she started walking in the direction of Hiten. Soujiro just followed her smiling all the time. "You really didn't have to follow me. Kenshin already toured me around for a week, I know my way around now" Kaoru said, somewhat feeling a little uncomfortable around him without Kenshin with her. She feels irritated that he was always smiling even if she's really pissed of Kenshin.

"Himura-san said that I'll accompany you" he reasoned still following her.

Kaoru gritted her teeth, she was so annoyed. "Look" she spun around to face him. "I don't you following me around just because Kenshin told you to" she spat jabbing a finger in her chest.

Soujiro looked at her. His expression turning to amused, rather than that empty smile he'd been wearing since she saw him. "Oh? That expression is better than those empty smiles" Kaoru said coolly looking directly in his eyes. He blinked his eyes in response, utterly confused. She chuckled, "You're actually cute without that stupid smile" she commented as she left a very stunned Soujiro.

'Damn it. I've been suppressing my attraction to her and she does this!?' he panicked as he followed after her, trying to smile that smile he always wore, but found that he can't.

ooo

should i continue? :/ Soujiro, Hiko and Tsubame were introduced! :)


End file.
